


of scallions and your warm presence

by gegoleran



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bahasa Indonesia, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, i guess it's domestic fluff?, if you squint there are also younjin and gyulyoh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegoleran/pseuds/gegoleran
Summary: "i grow my own scallions at home. i got it as a housewarming gift from my friend, so i decided to take care of it well. at first i thought he was joking, "why is someone giving me a scallion plant as a gift?" but later i realized that it's actually a good idea to grow your own scallions at your home, you can harvest it by yourself whenever you need it in your cooking, so i thought this (re: scallions as a gift) isn't as bad as i thought it would be, although sometimes i still think this is very funny (to grow your own scallions at home)."  (kim wooseok, wooseok's unboxing episode 1)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	of scallions and your warm presence

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first-ever weishin one shot! ini murni produk self-indulgence yang udah aku pendam setelah menonton acara wooseok's unboxing, apalagi setelah ngeliat ada taneman bawang di apartment barunya wooseok, pikiran jadi ke mana-mana. karena ini one shot weishin pertamaku, maaf kalo akan ada banyak typos dan penggunaan kalimat yang aneh, because this is very, very unbeta-ed, and is written by a newbie. nonetheless, enjoy reading!

"pindah?"

wooseok yang daritadi duduk di kasur pacarnya yang baru aja tadi nanya ngebenerin posisi duduknya, yang tadinya bersila jadi selonjoran. masih mainin boneka shiba inu yang ada di samping bantal.

"iya, jinhyuk," dijawab tenang sama wooseok. "aku mau pindah."

*******

jinhyuk sama wooseok udah 5 tahun tinggal bareng di sebuah _flat_ di perbatasan ibukota _. rumah kontrakan_ , lah ya, bahasa gaulnya. mereka udah tinggal bareng sama temen-temen mereka lainnya yang mereka kenal sejak jaman ospek, sampe mereka udah lulus dari yang katanya "kampus perjuangan" itu dan sekarang semua penghuninya udah dapet pekerjaan di bidangnya masing-masing. dari yang tadi cuma temen sekelompok pas ospek universitas, temen nebeng ke kampus, trus jadi temen makan ke warteg, eh sekarang keterusan jadi pacar. panjang kalo diceritain, ngelebih-lebihin tebelnya buku kamus besar bahasa indonesia yang ada di perpustakaan pusat. _flat_ -nya—maksudnya _rumah kontrakan_ —mereka cukup luas dan bisa ditempatin sama enam orang termasuk mereka berdua, dan empat orang lainnya yang juga temen mereka. pengen sih nyeritain tentang temen-temen mereka siapa aja, tapi ini ceritanya jinhyuk dan wooseok.

hari ini sabtu sore. di rumah kontrakan cuma tinggal mereka berdua doang. empat kontrakan- _mates—_ begitu biasanya mereka dipanggil— mereka kebetulan lagi pada nggak ada di rumah. yang dua lagi sibuk _grocery shopping—_ biasalah, awal bulan—yang dua lagi emang lagi balik ke rumah masing-masing, mumpung lagi _long weekend,_ libur dari hari jumat. 

oke lanjut.

"kenapa tiba-tiba gini, dah?" jinhyuk masih belum bisa mencerna pernyataan yang dilontarin sama _partner_ -nya barusan.

"ih, ini tuh nggak tiba-tiba, tau. aku pindahnya masih sebulan lagi?" enteng banget tuh wooseok jawabnya.

"sebulan lagi tuh tinggal ... empat minggu lagi ... kurang, malah ..." jawab yang badannya lebih tinggi. setelah memberikan pernyataan barusan, jinhyuk yang daritadi duduk bersila di lantai sambil ngebuka laptop, langsung matiin laptopnya dan ikutan gabung sama wooseok buat duduk selonjoran di atas kasur.

"dua minggu tuh masih lama, jinhyuk. lamaan juga periode _training_ MT kamu, kan? berapa lama tuh, kemaren? sampe aku kangen banget," wooseok berhenti mainin bantal _shiba inu-_ nya jinhyuk—yang waktu itu belinya barengan— trus sekarang konsentrasinya penuh ke matanya jinhyuk. "sampe aku kangen banget," perkataannya barusan diulang.

"tapi ... kenapa harus pindah?" jinhyuk nanya wooseok dengan selembut mungkin. antara lembut sama pasrah beda tipis, sih, kayaknya. "kamu kan bisa bolak-balik aja dari kantor ke rumah sini? lagian, kan ada seungyoun sama byungchan juga yang kantornya searah pulang dan ngelewatin kantor kamu. kalian bisa barengan, kan?" jinhyuk ngomong ini barusan dengan nada yang agak dinaikin dikit. _oh iya_ , seungyoun sama byungchan tuh salah dua dari empat kontrakan- _mates_ mereka yang lain.

"jinhyuk, kamu lupa, ya?" wooseok ngebenerin posisi duduknya lagi, kali ini dia balik lagi ke posisi duduk bersila. posisinya menghadap ke jinhyuk. "akhir tahun lalu kan aku udah cerita ke kamu, kalo kuarter kedua tahun ini aku bakalan ambil _offer_ dari senior aku yang gajinya dua kali lipat lebih gede daripada kerjaan aku yang sekarang, tapi lokasinya di cikarang. ya kali deh, hyuk, aku bolak-balik depok-cikarang tiap hari? lama-lama badan aku berubah kali jadi ada rodanya."

"semen kali ah, tiga roda," timpal jinhyuk asal. tangannya secara nggak sadar main-mainin jemarinya wooseok. "bener juga kamu. bulan ini itungannya udah kuarter kedua, ya. perasaan masih februari aja dah."

ucapan jinhyuk tadi cuma ditanggepin sama wooseok dengan anggukan. setelah itu wooseok beranjak dari kasurnya buat ngambil tas _gemblok_ warna hitam kepunyaan dia yang isinya semua berkas-berkas penting, termasuk surat kontrak di tempat kerjaan dia yang baru.

"aku udah tanda tanganin surat kontraknya, jinhyuk. udah aku baca juga satu persatu _terms and conditions_ -nya, dan ya _, there is no turning back_ ," ujar wooseok. diambilnya satu map merah dari sekian banyak map yang ada di dalem tas itu, yang isinya surat kontrak kerjaannya, lalu dibaliknya satu persatu halamannya, buat ditunjukin ke jinhyuk. jinhyuk cuma bisa ngeliatin sambil diem.

diemnya mereka lama banget tapi tetep diem yang nyaman, sampe yang lebih muda kembali buka suara.

"kamu sedih, ya?"

" _sad is an understatement_ , wooseok," jinhyuk menghela napas. "lemes lah aku. aku lagi sibuk laptopan ngerjain kerjaan kantor yang belum kelar, mata aku lagi kelelahan karena kelamaan ngeliatin laptop," jinhyuk mijit kening, "trus tiba-tiba kamu _dropping bomb_ kayak gini. kalah, dah, nuklir korut. siapa yang nggak makin pengen berubah jadi penggorengan rendang kalo begini ceritanya?"

"benci banget kenapa harus penggorengan rendang," wooseok ketawa sampe matanya cuma keliatan segaris. _jadi inget, dua hari yang lalu jinhyuk cerita ke wooseok kalo dia mimpi jadi penggorengan rendang_. "tapi kan aku bisa balik ke sini seminggu sekali, jinhyuk. aku janji, deh. aku usahain buat balik ke sini tiap malem sabtu. cikarang kan, nggak jauh-jauh banget itungannya. bekasi ke sanaan dikit, kan."

"tapi tetep aja, seok. gimana aku bisa bertahan hidup kalo nggak ngeliatin wajah kamu sehari aja?" _mulai beraksi deh, si buaya mangap._

"jakarta nggak lagi banjir tapi kenapa buayanya lagi pada keluar semua, ya?" cuma dibales dengusan kenceng sama yang lebih tinggi. padahal nggak lagi pilek.

"tapi aku beneran sedih, wooseok."

"kan masih bisa _video call_ , jangan kayak orang susah ah, kamu."

"kayaknya aku salah ngomong, seharusnya bukan _'nggak ngeliatin wajah kamu'_ , tapi _'nggak ngerasain kehadiran kamu_."

"ya tuhanku," wooseok pasrah banyak. nggak akan kelar nih dialog kalo kayak gini bentukannya. _nggak jadi-jadi, deh, mau mandi_. "ya sebagai gantinya, kamu ngasih aku apa kek, gitu. hadiah pindahan. kayak orang-orang pada umumnya kan suka ngasih hadiah gitu tuh kalo pindahan rumah. ini aku lagi nggak _materialistically speaking_ , ya, jinhyuk," yang tinggi udah mau motong perkataannya tapi disanggah duluan sama yang kecil. "ini tuh supaya ' _presence_ '-nya kamu kerasa juga nanti di tempat tinggal aku yang baru."

"ralat dong! tempat singgah!" jinhyuk protes. _enak aja ngomongnya tempat tinggal tempat tinggal_ , dia gumam dalam hati kayak di sinetron.

" _whatever floats your boat_ lah _, honey_ ," wooseok gemes banget sama pacarnya yang kerjaannya protes mulu ini, udah kayak demonstran. ampe keluar tuh panggilan keramat ' _honey_ ' yang keluar 75 tahun sekali kayak komet _halley_. "pokoknya kasih aku apapun! nggak perlu yang mahal, sumpah. yang penting kamu banget. pokoknya tiap aku liat itu, pasti langsung keinget kamu."

jinhyuk diem. kayaknya sih lagi mikir. eh terus—

"ya udah, nih, bawa, celana dal-“

" _no rated stuff_ , jinhyuk!" wooseok ngelempar bantal yang terdekat dari dia ke jinhyuk setelah pacarnya ngomong barusan. mukanya merah, _dikit_. "aku kan punya sendiri, ngapain pake punya kamu?"

"itu nggak _rated_ , ya! tapi kata kamu tadi yang _'aku banget'_?" jinhyuk kembali menutup risleting celananya. ada-ada aja. mau ngapain, coba.

"udah ah, nggak akan selesai deh ini,” wooseok ngangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. _nyerah, deh._ “aku mau mandi dulu deh ya, gerah. sambil coba kamu mulai pikirin deh tuh, kamu mau ngasih aku apa. anggep aja ini pr deh dari aku. lagian masih empat minggu lagi, masih lumayan panjang lah, waktu kamu buat mikir."

wooseok beranjak dari kasur ke luar kamar buat ngambil handuk sebentar, terus balik lagi ke pacarnya buat nangkup mukanya pake dua tangan. beda tinggi mereka yang nyampe sepuluh sentimeter bikin kakinya agak sedikit ngejinjit. "selamat berpikir, ganteng!"

waktu wooseok udah di depan pintu kamar mandi, jinhyuk yang masih dalam posisi berdiri tadi dan masih di dalem kamarnya (ceritanya lagi mikir) tiba-tiba nanya sambil setengah teriak ke arah wooseok. kepalanya muncul dari pintu kamar ke arah kamar mandi. "apa aja, kan, seok?"

" _iyaa_ , apa aja!" kedengeran bunyi pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

diiringi dengan bunyi air _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi, jinhyuk mulai ngebuka aplikasi _online marketplace_ di _hand phone_ -nya. jemarinya nggak berhenti mengetik sesuatu, nge- _scroll,_ ketik lagi, pindah aplikasi, _scroll_ lagi, balik lagi ke aplikasi tadi, ketik lagi, _scroll_ lagi. gitu terus. sampe akhirnya ia menemukan titik terang dan tersenyum simpul sambil (masih) ngeliatin layar _hand phone_ -nya.

jinhyuk kemudian masukin _hand phone_ -nya ke dalem saku dan beranjak dari tempatnya tadi buat ngambil laptopnya yang daritadi terbengkalai di atas meja _. weekly report_ kantor masih harus dikelarin malem ini. pas lagi asik-asiknya ngetik laporannya di laptop, jinhyuk ngerasa _hand phone_ -nya geter dari dalam saku, terus _hand phone_ -nya diambil. ngeliat ada notifikasi baru yang masuk, dia senyum lagi. senyum tipis banget sambil ngomong sendiri kayak orang bener. "semoga suka, deh, seok."

*******

mereka nggak ngomongin tentang kepindahan (sementara) wooseok dari kontrakan setelah tiga minggu kemudian. bahkan di hari-hari sebelumnya wooseok beneran nggak mau ngebahas topik ini kalo lagi sama jinhyuk. _takut kalo jinhyuk sedih, kepikiran, trus ntar stress deh, mending nggak usah_ , _padahal gini doang deh anjir,_ tiap kali wooseok ditanyain ini sama byungchan. akhirnya, untuk pertama kali dalam tiga minggu semenjak obrolan mereka berdua tentang kepindahan (sementara) wooseok, jinhyuk mulai ngebuka obrolan tentang hal ini lagi. meskipun nanyanya bukan tentang kepindahannya, sih.

“wooseok,” panggil jinhyuk dari ruang tengah.

sekarang malam minggu. lagi-lagi cuma ada mereka berdua di rumah, kondisinya sama kayak terakhir kali mereka ngebahas tentang kepindahan (sementara) wooseok waktu itu. kontrakan- _mates_ mereka yang lain kebetulan nggak lagi di rumah semua. _malem mingguan lah biar kayak abege,_ respon seungyoun pas ditanyain sama jinhyuk _mau pergi ke mana lu, mau malem mingguan ya lu sama sejin?_

yang tadi dipanggil lagi ada di dapur, nyuci piring. mereka berdua ceritanya abis malem mingguan berdua di rumah. wooseok ceritanya hari ini mau masak _creamy risotto mushroom_ buat dia dan jinhyuk, tentu aja dengan bantuan yang mulia _youtube_ (" _jangan gangguin aku pokoknya, aku bisa sendiri kok masaknya! harus konsentrasi full! nggak boleh ada kamu di dapur!"_ kata wooseok waktu jinhyuk nawarin bantuan buat masak, siangnya, yang cuma bisa dibales jinhyuk dengan " _oke deh, seok",_ sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya wooseok). 

yang dipanggil nggak denger, kayaknya karena ketutupan sama suara air keran, karena wooseok beneran lagi nyuciin _peralatan perang_ dia tadi siang.

“wooseok,” jinhyuk manggil lagi, kali ini volume suaranya lebih dikencengin.

suara keran air kedengeran mati. trus wooseok nyautin dari dalem dapur.

“kamu manggil aku?”

“iya, seok,” jinhyuk kemudian jalan ke dapur. dipeluknya wooseok dari belakang. _agak basah, sih, pasti karena lagi nyuci piring_. “aku mau nanya, deh.”

“nanya apa, kamu jangan bikin aku deg-degan, deh.” wooseok mulai mindahin piring-piring yang tadi dia cuci ke rak piring yang juga ada di deket situ. pelukannya jinhyuk dilepas pelan.

“di _rumah singgah_ kamu nanti ada dapurnya, nggak? nanti kamu bisa masak gitu, nggak?”

 _pertanyaan apaan deh ini,_ wooseok bingung banget. _apa ada kaitannya sama hadiah yang mau dia kasih ke gue, ya?_

“nggak sekalian kamu tanya, di sana nanti ada kamar mandinya ato nggak,” respon wooseok datar.

yang ditanya cuma nyengir kuda. “jawab aja dulu.”

“ada, sih. dapur bersama gitu, di luar.” setelah selesai nyusun piring di rak, wooseok balik badan, nangkup wajahnya jinhyuk. _his favorite love gesture_. kenapa emangnya? kamu mau ngebeliin aku alat-alat dapur, ya?”

“ _yeeeh,_ sotoy ayam.” jinhyuk nyubit kecil pinggulnya wooseok, dibales dengan _aduduh, sakit kali hyuk, kamu tau kan pinggul aku tuh diasuransiin?_ “nggak kenapa-kenapa sih. oke deh, kalo gitu.”

abis jinhyuk ngomong kayak gitu, dia langsung jalan santai balik lagi ke kamarnya. kayak abis nggak ada kejadian apa-apa. wooseok ditinggal gitu aja di dapur, sendirian.

“nggak jelas, kayak biasa …” wooseok ngomong gini, volumenya kecil banget, sambil geleng-geleng kepala, abis itu lanjut ngerapihin meja makan yang masih dalam mode a la _candle light dinner_ bekas mereka nge- _date_ semalem, sambil senyum kecil.

*******

“wooseok!” teriak jinhyuk dari dalam kamar wooseok. “ini buku-buku kamu nggak mau sekalian kamu bawa ke cikarang?”

yang dipanggil daritadi sebenernya lagi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, lagi mainin _hand phone_. _urusan kantor , _katanya. kacamata buletnya turun sampe ujung hidung. _gemes banget deh kalo lagi konsentrasi._ “nggak deh, hyuk, kayaknya aku nggak akan sempet baca buku juga di sana. _rumah singgah_ -nya paling beneran cuma aku pake buat numpang mandi sama tidur doang, soalnya _work hours_ aku sekarang lebih panjang dari kantor aku yang kemarin.”

denger kata _rumah singgah_ , jinhyuk ketawa renyah. “masih dipake aja, deh, itu istilah penuh ke- _petty-_ an yang aku bikin.” buku yang tadi diambil jinhyuk buat dimasukin ke kardus dibalikin lagi ke rak buku wooseok.

oh iya, hari ini hari minus satu kepindahan (sementara) wooseok. semuanya pada sibuk, deh, ngebantuin wooseok buat beberes barang-barang yang mau dia bawa ke _rumah singgah_ barunya. soalnya rencananya barang-barangnya semua mau dikirim duluan hari ini ke cikarang. seungyoun sama byungchan sibuk ngurusin peralatan elektronik yang mau dibawa sama wooseok. sementara dua kontrakan- _mates_ mereka yang lain, yohan dan hangyul, sibuk ngepakin printilan wooseok ke dalam kardus. nggak begitu banyak, sih, tapi cukup bikin rempong dua orang yang waktu jaman kuliah emang langganan jadi staff logistik di kepanitiaan kampus. lumayan ngebantu, lah, mereka terlihat lihai dalam menyortir barang. sementara jinhyuk sendiri sebenernya udah ngebantuin wooseok ngeberesin pakaian tadi malem, _pake ngeberesin yang lain juga_ , hehe _. sekalian,_ katanya. jadi hari ini jinhyuk cuma ngebantuin ngecekin ulang barang-barang wooseok diselingi dengan ngerjain kerjaan dia di laptop. biasalah, _weekly report_ rempong.

“oh, iya, seok,” panggil jinhyuk lagi. yang dipanggil masih fokus sama _hand phone_ -nya. “hadiah dari aku mau aku kasih kapan, nih?”

mendengar kata _hadiah_ , wooseok buru-buru masukin _hand phone_ -nya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian ngehampirin jinhyuk yang daritadi duduk di pinggir kasur wooseok. “sekarang aja, boleh nggak?”

“nggak sabaran banget, sih,” jinhyuk senyum kecil sambil nyubit pipinya wooseok. “bentar ya, aku ambil dulu di kamar.”

muncul banyak pertanyaan di kepala wooseok, kayak _kira-kira dia ngasih apa, ya? beneran ngasih teflon sama panci lagi, nih, jangan-jangan. ato ngasih piso dapur satu set?_ _atau ngasih blender? kan gue udah punya?_ dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya.

nggak lama kemudian, jinhyuk balik lagi ke kamar wooseok abis ngambil barang di kamarnya. dengan membawa … _sebentar_ …

“ … _snow globe_?”

“jangan protes dulu, ini masih hadiah pembuka,” jinhyuk keluar lagi dari kamar lalu kembali dengan _hal_ yang lebih aneh, bahkan di luar nalarnya wooseok.

“bercanda ya kamu,” wooseok setengah ketawa, nggak percaya sama apa yang dia liat di tangan jinhyuk.“… ini aku disuruh bercocok tanam menjadi petani ulung di cikarang apa gimana?”

jinhyuk ngebawa taneman bawang. tau kan, daun bawang bagian atasnya itu. bukan ngebawa lagi, lebih tepatnya memberikan hadiah berupa taneman bawang. ke pacarnya. taneman bawang itu dia tanam di dalam pot berwarna biru (lebih mirip kayak mangkok melamin jumbo yang dia beli di _online marketplace?_ ) yang diisi sama tanah kayak taneman pada umumnya.

“suka nggak? ini aku hadiahin spesial loh, buat kamu doang.” yang ngomong ini nyengir kuda lebar banget sambil ketawa cekikikan. “coba kamu tanya sama orang pacaran di seluruh dunia ini, ada nggak yang ngasih pacarnya hadiah taneman bawang. aku doang pasti.”

pot berisi taneman bawang lucu tadi ( _kalo diliat-liat makin lama makin lucu, sih_ ) masih diliatin dengan raut muka penuh pertanyaan sama wooseok. _aneh banget_. “ya nggak perlu repot-repot nyebar kuisioner, aku udah tau emang cuma kamu doang yang begini, jinhyuk.”

jinhyuk masih cekikan geli sendirian. mungkin masih geli sama perlakuan yang barusan dia kasih ke pacarnya sendiri. _lucu banget anjing, mana ada orang pacaran ngasih hadiah taneman bawang? esensinya apa? gue doaaaang. hiiiih lucu banget gue dan wooseok._

“ketawa mulu. nggak ada niatan mau ngejelasin esensi dari ini semua?”

“ _sorry, sorry,_ seok,” jinhyuk mulai coba nahan ketawanya. “sumpah nggak ada maksud terselubung, kok, seok. dan nggak ada _subliminal messages_ yang tersimpan dari hijaunya daun ini. cuma pengen ngasih ginian aja. menambah nilai estetika juga lho, seok! kontras antara warna hijau dengan pot biru ini, sangat ciamik—ampun seok, ampun! lagian juga kalo kamu butuh daun bawang buat bikin omelet ato buat bahan tumis, nggak perlu beli lagi. tinggal kamu potong aja. _voila_!“ jinhyuk ngelirik bentar ke arah tanaman bawang tadi. “jadilah kim wooseok si petani cikarang!”

“kamu tuh ya …” si yang disebut sebagai _petani cikarang_ tadi masih _speechless_. “jujur … ini unik banget. _thank you_ , jinhyuk.” wooseok naroh pot taneman suci tadi ke meja di samping kasur wooseok. “tapi aku masih menganggap ini aneh banget. apa yang bikin presensi _taneman bawang_ ini ngingetin aku sama keberadaan kamu coba?”

“sumpah tapi kamu jangan ngeledek aku ya, abis aku kasih tau alesannya.” wooseok cuma manggut-manggut, secara nggak langsung ngasih tanda jinhyuk buat lanjut ngomong. “karena … aku wibu.”

“terus?”

“wibu … ya …”

“ya apa?”

“kamu tau kan istilah wibu bau bawang?”

“oh! astaga ya _tuhaaaaan_ ,” ketawanya wooseok pecah. banget. sampe yohan yang lagi lewat mau ke toilet ikutan kaget (“ _kirain kak wooseok nangis sampe histeris banget karena mau ninggalin kak jinhyuk!”_ yohan memberikan alasan kenapa dia kaget, pas ditanya sama jinhyuk. dijawab “ _nggak ya aku nggak sedih!”_ sama wooseok, padahal sehari sebelumnya udah nangis _cirambay_ pas ditanya hal yang sama).

“ya udah, gitu. tiap kamu motong daunnya buat bikin tumisan, kamu akan selalu inget sama aku.”

“sumpah kamu aneh banget, jinhyuk,” wooseok ngelap air mata yang keluar karena dia ketawa, _saking lucunya_. “beneran nggak kepikiran aku. jadi ini maksud kamu waktu kemarin nanya ada dapur apa nggak di rumah cikarang nanti. ya _tuhaaaaaan … hahahahaha …_ ” wooseok masih ketawa kenceng banget.

“ _please stop_ ketawa, aku malu banget, seok-“

“soalnya aku ngirain kamu mau ngasih aku panci teflon, sumpah. pikiran aku udah ke mana-mana waktu itu, tau nggak. bahkan udah sempet mikir apa jangan-jangan kamu mau beliin aku tabung gas 10 kg. dikata aku mau buka usaha warteg apa ya.” tawanya wooseok akhirnya berangsur reda, tapi bahunya masih naik turun.

“tapi ini jenius banget, sih, jinhyuk. beneran nggak kepikiran sama sekali.” lanjut wooseok setelahnya, matanya lalu tertuju ke _snow globe_ yang daritadi dipegangin terus sama jinhyuk. kalo dari bentukannya sih, kayaknya agak _pricey_. “kalo ini, kenapa?”

“ini … _snow globe_ pemberian eyang waktu aku masih sekecil biji toge.” jinhyuk ngelus _snow globe_ -nya dengan penuh kasih sayang, disanggah dengan _apa sih ngaco banget biji toge apaan maksud kamu kacang ijo?_ sama wooseok.

“ini beneran tapi, seok. waktu eyang masih hidup, dia suka banget ngasihin cucunya _snow globe_ satu persatu, karena beliau emang segila itu sama _snow globe_ , apapun bentuknya. jadi tiap cucu dapet _snow globe_ yang berbeda deh, pokoknya. nah, ini tuh pemberian dia ke aku _that I cherish the most,”_ senyumnya jinhyuk simpul. _manis banget._ “aku ngasih hal yang paling berharga ke orang yang aku sayang, biar kamu inget kalo aku selalu ada sama kamu walaupun presensi aku nggak lagi sama kamu. nggak nyambung, sih, aku emang nggak jago deh kalo mau sok-sok puitis gini. gini-gini aku pas SMP ikut musikalisasi puisi loh, seok. ya, intinya gitu lah. ah _elah anjay,_ dangdut dah kan, ah—LOH SEOK KAMU KOK NANGIS?”

yang dikatain nangis lagi sibuk nyeka air matanya pake ujung _sweat shirt_ hijau tosca yang lagi dia pake. _beneran nangis bocahnya._ “aku juga nggak tau kenapa aku nangis … aneh banget … kenapa ya, kamu seolah-olah kayak emang sengaja diciptakan tuhan untuk aku? kayak seaneh apapun tingkah kamu … presensi kamu bikin hati aku _anget,_ ” wooseok ngeliatin matanya jinhyuk, dalem. “nggak tau ah, kita aneh banget. aku say—“

“KAK WOOSEOK, MOBIL PICK-UP GO-BOKS NYA UDAH DATENG!”

yang barusan teriak tuh byungchan, yang lagi sibuk mindahin beberapa kardus dari ruang tengah ke teras depan.

“ _iyaa,_ chan! tolong bilangin ke abangnya bisa tolong tunggu sebentar, _doong_!” wooseok ngebales teriakannya byungchan. kata-katanya wooseok yang tadi nggak jadi dilanjutin, deh.

“seok, maafin ya aku nggak bisa ikut nganterin ke sana hari ini,” jinhyuk genggam tangannya wooseok. erat banget. “ _but i promise i’ll definitely pay you a visit everytime i get the chance,_ kok.”

“beneran deh, kamu dangdut banget.” wooseok bales ngegenggam. lebih erat. “aku kan cuma mau naroh barang. nanti sore juga udah balik lagi ke sini. udah ah, nggak usah dangdut.”

“jangan lupa, taneman bawang sama _snow globe-_ nya awas ketinggalan,” jinhyuk masukin _snow globe_ tadi ke dalem kotak kayu tebel warna putih, trus dikasih ke wooseok. taneman bawangnya dipegangin terus sama wooseok. hidung yang lebih pendek dipencet pelan sama yang lebih tinggi. _sayang_. “ntar kalo ini ketinggalan, kamu nangis-nangis lagi. kalo kamu nangis di sana, nggak ada aku yang nyeka air mata kamu—“

tuh kan, _mulai lagi dah_. “ _STOP_ DANGDU _—“_

“ _heheh. i love you_.” yang lebih gede meluk yang lebih kecil. _hangat._

“iya, _i love me, too.”_ pelukannya sih dibales, tapi perkataannya nggak.

yang gede mulai nyerah. “ya udah deh …”

“iya iya, _i love you, too_.” yang lebih kecil ngedusel ke leher yang lebih tinggi. masih di dalam pelukan.

“ENAK BENER LU PELUK-PELUKAN, _BRAAAAAY_ ,” suara cemprengnya seungyoun memecah kemesraan dua orang yang tadi lagi pelukan. yang lagi pelukan secara refleks ngelepas pelukannya. “buruan, seok, makin sore ntar cikarang keburu makin macet. noh liat dah abang _go-boks_ nya udah ngerengut nggak jelas gitu.” _padahal abangnya masih santai ngaso sama hangyul ngebahas pertandingan liga champions semalem._

“oke deh, yon,” ujar wooseok ke seungyoun, mukanya masih merah karena abis ketangkep mesra-mesraan di ruang publik (“ _ini ruang publik!! stop menebar kecemburuan sosial!!”_ ini yang ngomong byungchan, berapi-api). setelah itu, seungyoun ngebales lagi dengan acungan jempol.

“jinhyuk, aku samperin abang go-boks-nya dulu, ya. awas kangen.”

 _juara satu lomba berekspresi dangdut._ “seok, kamu _literally_ cuma mau jalan ke teras depan.”

*******

_“wooseok, aneh banget deh di kamar lo ada taneman bawangnya!”_

_wooseok senyum tipis, menerawang. sabar, seok, masih ada empat hari lagi menuju hari jumat. “yang ngasih juga nggak kalah anehnya, kok.”_

_“justru itu, ini lucu banget tau, seok!” yang lainnya juga mengomentari. “orangnya_ out of the box _banget, deh!”_

 _“iya, pasti beneran_ one of kind _banget tuh!” temannya yang lain nggak mau kalah. rame banget deh ini._

_“yang ngasih siapa, seok? temen, ya?”_

_wooseok diem sebentar, matanya nggak sengaja bertabrakan sama_ snow globe _yang bertengger manis di bagian paling atas rak bukunya di samping lemari pakaian. bagian bawahnya putih, tebel, penuh sama salju artifisial. hujan saljunya, nggak kunjung dateng._

_orang-orang ini nggak ada yang tau, sih. kasihan betul._

_“iya, temen.” jawab wooseok, mantep banget._

_temen hidup yang presensinya begitu hangat._


End file.
